Heaven's link
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: In time of turbulence when the Saxon riders raveged the land of Britain, started the story of the man who touched Akasha, and with the power of the third magic he is truly the link of heaven. (Crossover with fairy tail, oc transferring to the fairy tail world. Replaces Heir of Uruk)
1. chapter 1 prolog

**Heavens link. **

**An: greetings everyone and welcome to my new story Heaven's link which is written as a ****a replacement for my story heir of Uruk**.**However the story is fundamentally different with a different story line. Thank you for reading and I sincerely hope you will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

**Chapter 1.**

The night has already fallen upon the world, covering with its darkness the world like a blanket.

The streets of the majestic city lightened as they were, were mostly empty of people in the this late hour of night, only the patrolling soldiers walking around and a few night owls were gracing the wide streets, giving them an eerie filling of emptiness and foreboding.

Camelot the city of the great dragon, builded after the unification of the realms under the son of Uther to serve as his capital.

The city was magnificent, its roads clean and well kept the crime practically nonexistent much in thanks to the constant patrolling of the guards and the occasional knight of the round made sure the capital was the envy of the greatest offensive kingdoms.

Surrounded by the walls of the city the citizens slept safely in the yeah homes, their faith in their king nearly as unwavering as the day he was coronated.

And in the middle of the city surround by another set of walls and towers was the king's palace, the seat of power of the Pendragon from where the young king was govering his nation.

Walking through the empty streets were two people their bearing noble and appeared to be conversing.

"And you say you have the book in your tower ?" one of the two, a man his future obscured by his cloak asked the other who appeared to be the younger of the two.

"Indeed my friend " the other man replied "I wouldn't have brought you here otherwise".

The man looked unsure his red eyes showing his concern "Why can't you just bring this book to me? It just feels like you are trying to bring me into your territory" he paused his fingers touching the hilt of his blade hidden under his dark cloak before he continued "Dangerous enough with a regular magus.. Nearly suicidal with you" he finished looking at the incubus with his brow raised.

"Oh don't worry about it Kaylan" the white haired magus assured his companion "I am not _that _desperate that I will need to bring you here to kill you" he told the man who just smirked but the worry was not banished from his red eyes.

They continued walking toward the palace easily spotted from anywhere in the city due to the high tower stretching toward the sky.

"You sure like your towers high don't you Myrddin?" Kaylan said "I never peeked you to be an Astronomy lover".

Merlin said nothing as they continued to walk until they arrived to the big gates barring the entrance to the seat of rule.

"Halt!" one of the guards called to them from his post on the walls "Move no further! Who are you? And what are you doing here in such late hour?" he asked them.

Instead of answering Merlin lowered his hood reveling his face to the now startled guard.

"Sir!" the man suddenly stood rigid "Please forgive my actions, I did not recognize you" he said as he motioned to the guards to open the gates.

Merlin just smiled at the man "Don't worry about it" he said as he walked through the gates his companion right behind him.

To the man's surprise they didn't walk toward the entrance to the tower, instead Merlin took them into the palace itself.

They passed through the magnificent halls and corridors walked down long staircases passed the deep dungeons before taking another staircase deeper into the earth.

Kaylan was now looking around carefully, his hand on the hilt of his blade, however he said nothing instead he continued walking until they stopped in front of a heavy metal door.

Merlin approached the door, his fingers moving through a pattern before a 'click' sound came from the door and it's swung open.

The black cloaked man peered in carefully.

The room behind the door was illuminated by blue flames in a lantern, which miraculously didn't leave any shadows around it.

In the middle of the room wearing light training clothes was a young woman, her body moved quickly and nimbly as she pivoted striked and ripped apart the training dummies in front of her, her beautiful blonde hair moved wildly around her as she trained.

"You've returned Merlin" she said quietly without turning around, and the cloaked traveler couldn't help but notice from the voice that the woman was used to get her way.

"Indeed my king" the magus said "And I've brought a guest".

At those words the know dubbed king whirled around her green eyes wide in panic "What were you thinking?!" she exclaimed "You've just revealed the truth about me!" her voice was filled with anger.

"Calm down my king" the incubus said a small smile on his face "The man is an ally and it is imperative that he would know the truth".

His words seemed to placate the woman somewhat as she lowered her blade.

"Very well" she said "However I would like your guest to take off his hood so I shall witness his face".

"So that was your play" the hooded man said an edge to his voice "Let me guess that's the payment you want for the book?" and though it was phrased as a question it was more of a statement than anything else.

The incubus though instead of an answer just smiled a dazzling smile.

Shaking his head Kaylan took the hood off reveling his long snow-white hair his crimson eyes shining.

Bowing slightly to the ruler the man introduced himself.

"Kaylan von Einzbern" he said "It is a pleasure to meet you king of Britain, or should I address you as queen?".

Instead of replying the woman's face suddenly looked alarmed and she lifted her blade back in front of her.

"You've really gone crazy Merlin!" she exclaimed "Brining a Saxon of all people here!".

The wizard of flowers was about to say something when the Saxon magus spoke.

"Peace king of Britain" he said rising his hands "I did not come here to fight.. More importantly I didn't come here to meet anyone, I have little interest in the affairs of the regular world thus not concerning myself with both Britain and the Saxons" he said his face calm.

At first it looked as if the king would still attack him, however finally after a long moment she lowered her blade slightly.

"Then pray tell me what brought you here Saxon" she said.

Sighing a flash of annoyance appeared on the man's face before vanishing quickly "So impulsive" he muttered before looking right back at the king.

"As I said I was not planning on meeting anyone.. Least of all you" he started "My purpose of the visit is quite simple, for you see I am a magus and my interest lies in the research of the most obscure and noble of arts.. Magecraft" he smiled "And working on my thesis I still lack one final detail which according to the rumor is explained deeply in an old and very rare tome which I was unable to lay my eyes on until now".

The woman's eyebraw twitched "Let me guess..our _mutual _freind here has it" she said as she looked at the innocently whistling magus.

"Indeed" the Saxon confirmed "And though I was suspicious of his agreement to show it me without asking for anything in return it was still my only chance to get my hand on the book" he sighed and shook his head "I should've known better" he said closing his eyes.

"And? Will you agree to aid me? Even though it will mean betray your people?" she asked.

A thin smile spread through his face "Sure why not? I came to far to just stop now. And no I have no problem with betraying my so called countrymen.. For I have no people to be loyal to outside my family, and I desire nothing but the pursuit of knowledge and the reaching of Akasha " he explained.

Arturia looked thoughtful for a moment before she finally nodded "Very well, I guess I can understand what you're saying, go ahead and check this book of your yours" she sighed deeply "I'll just trust Merlin" she said before turning around.

Kaylan smiled before he turned to the other magus "I guess you'll want to sign a geias then?" he asked.

"You know me so well" the wizard of flower replied fishing out of his snow white robes a long scroll which he opened "My king if you would be so kind to turn back to us.. This contract effected you as well" he singsongd the last part, causing the Einzbern to shook his head in dismay.

"So carefree" he mumbled before taking the contract himself.

Reading carefully through every word he looked up and passed it to the blonde king to read.

"I have no objection to sign it, I'll provide military and what relevant information I'll get to the king in return to the book itself or a copy of it.. Sounds like a fair exchange to me" he said.

The king looked up from the parchment "This book must be pretty important to you to sign something like this.. Not that I am complaining" she said.

"Good" Merlin said cheerfully, clapping his hands "You both know the procedure just sign your name in blood at the appropriate place" he shot another smile.

Arturia moved first taking a knife from one of the shelves and pricking her finger on it before writing her name on the paper.

Kaylan on the other hand took a short blade from a small rucksack on his hip and pricked his finger , at the questioning look on the woman's face he shrugged.

"No magus worth his solt will use someone eleses blade" he said nonchalantly before he too signed his name on the paper.

As he did eerie light engulfed the two of them and they both felt the small tall it took from their reserves.

"Well?" The Einzbern turned to the incubus "Are we leaving yet?" he asked his impatience obvious.

"Sure, come on" the man said before bowing to Arturia and walking out.

"It was a pleasure to meet you king of Britain" the Saxon said "I guess now we will meet again.. My army will be there when you need, as long as I will live and head my clan.. Can't promise anything more" he bowed and walked out but not before he heared the woman say "Until we meet again"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked through the door of the tower and as they entered the Einzbern couldn't help but stop in his tracks his eyes gazing around his face lit in wonder.

All over the tower were shelves upon shelves filled with books, some rare some common some so rare that he only heard of them in rumors.

He turned around looking at every possible angle, taking in the glorious sight in front of him.

Slowly as if breaking through a powerful spell he looked at the white haired man in front of him, who was smiling dazzlingly.

"Enjoying the view?" the man asked a mischievous smile on his face.

Instead of answering the Saxon ran toward him and caught his collar lifting him up "Myrddin!" he exclaimed "Let's make an exchange all of my possessions including the two castles and all my family knowledge for all this!" he said gesturing excitedly at the treasure around him.

Prying the man's hands from him Myrddin couldn't help but smile at the antics of the magus who looked like a child in a candy store.

"Nope" he replied "No way I am parting with all that" he said before walking toward one of the shelves getting a single red tome from it.

"Here you go" he said passing the book to the still pouting man "This is yours.. I have another copy right there" he pointed on the same place where he took the book.

Kaylan sighed "Very well.. But can I at least use the library when I am around here?" he asked his expression akin to a beaten puppy.

The wizard of flowers closed his eyes contemplating for a moment before looking up "Very well" he said "As long as you're uphold your end of the deal".

The man's eyes lit up "Don't worry about it Myrddin, you'll get my help" he said as he opened the book and quickly flipped through it.

"Yes that's looks like what I need, thank you Myrddin you helped me more than you can imagine..I'll be back in about six months with my army.. Don't worry the finest of my soldiers will come to your aid" he said before he turned around and walked out lifting his hand in a farewell.

"Until we meet again Emrys" he said as he walked out.

"Then I'll be awaiting your return Einzbern" the Incubus replied but the other man was too far already to hear.

Outside the moon was shining illuminating the road of the sole black clothed traveler as he hurried out of the city toward his homeland of Saxony.

End of chapter 1.

**An: Hi readers hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time. **


	2. Heaven's link chapter2:A link to heavens

**Heaven's link.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

**Chapter 2.**

**\--**

The world was shrouded in a veil of darkness. Rain poured from the heavy dark thunderclouds the droptles striking the large windows of the castles bellow.

The wind howled, moving the tops of the trees erratically.

A thunder clapped, illuminating the interior of the huge structure bellow it.

It was a large castle encircled by a pair of stone walls with two towers in each direction, a banner on the top of the keep proudly show casted the coat of arms of the Einzbern family as it shuffled with the wind.

The keep itself was an intimidating structure, evidently made for defense rather than beauty, its walls were made of heavy bare stone and a tower was sprouting from its peak.

Figures in black clothes huge halberds in their hands patrolled the area, their futures hidden under their cloacks.

Hurrying through the magically illuminated corridors was a young woman, her white long hair was falling to her waist and a small smile was gracing her futures.

She walked quickly her steps creating an echo which resounded in the heavy stone hallway.

Her long white dress covering her legs completely gave the impression she was gliding as she moved through the corridors and down a set of stairs toward the deepest part of the dungeon, where she stopped in front of a heavy set of doors.

Knocking on the doors she took a step back as they opened automatically, carried by a set of enchantment courtesy of the owner of the castle.

As the doors opened completely she gazed carefully into the chambers behind them.

It was a circular room filled with small shelves filled with books and tools.

In furthest part of the room was another door leading to a small office, which she knew was filled with books and papers of research.

In the middle of the room was a small pair of stairs descending down into a pretty large pit like area used for rituals.

And it was there, in this small pit where the person she was looking for was.

He was on knees his long silver hair tied , a small blade lying discarded near him, blood pouring from a wound on his hand as he used the blood to write symbols in the pit.

She waited patiently her eyes carefully following his actions, her brows furrowed.

It was a few minutes later that the man got up and wrapped his hand, his eyes moving to look at her his eyebrow rising.

"I do not recognize this ritual uncle" she said quietly "Although with you I really shouldn't be surprised.. You and your inventions" she shook her head in dismay, but a small smile was placated on her face.

"Really Cwen" the man said smiling slightly "How many times did I tell you not to call me uncle? It makes me feel old when I am just two years older than you" he replied.

"You can't ran away from that uncle Kaylan" she told him "You are my uncle and nothing will stop me from calling you that" she folded her hands on her chest.

Shaking his head in a false dismay the man didn't drop his smile "Do as you please Cwen" he said "However I have a ritual to complete and I can't waste any more time.. The Pendragon is awaiting my help after all" he said.

The woman nodded in understanding "How long will it take?" she asked her gaze focusing on the layers of runes on the ground "And what exactly is it that you are trying to achieve? The runes for mind, soul and connections?" her eybraw was raised in wonder.

"This is a ritual created to amplify the connection between the humans mind and his soul" he explained "Its based on my thesis that the concepts of our souls are even now connected to Akasha... Or in other words what we call our origin is a connection to Akasha which uses a form of concept manipulation to give us our souls" he explained.

Seeing the blank look in her eyes he sighed "In practical terms my thesis says that it is possible for anyone to manipulate a concept, for example the stone" he pointed to the wall "Has a concept of sturdiness density and so on... In theory you can manipulate the very concept of anything" he explained.

Cwen's eyes widened in understanding "So accepting this theory brought you to a second theory, that the souls or more precisely the origin is concepts from Akasha itself ?" she asked for confirmation.

"Indeed" he answered.

"So by amplifying your connection to your soul you hope - should both your theories prove right - to trace it all the way back to Akasha?" her voice was now filled with awe.

"I always said you were quick on the uptake" he praised her "Indeed".

"Speaking about concepts" the woman returned to the first topic "Does that mean that everything has a concept of existing?" she swallowed hard before continuing her voice now filled with both fear and excitement "Can it be earsed or altered?" she finished her question.

A huge smile appeared on the older person's face and his crimson eyes twinkled merrily "In theory yes... Not that anyone beside Akasha herself has enough prana to do something like that" he said shaking his head sadly.

To Cwen however it came as both a relief and dissapointment. Relief becouse the idea of any magus being able to just undo anything he wanted was quite scary and dissapointment from a researcher point of view.

"Oh" was the only thing she said "If that's the case then I'll let you be.." she said bowing her head.

Raising his brow the elder Einzbern looked offended "That's it? You won't try to take my reaserch?" he asked "What kind of magus are you?" he asked.

"Ha" the woman shook her head in disdain "The kind who values her life.. I still remember the results of your previous ritual.. Frying the cores of two homonculi".

"Well that was an accident! A slight miscalculation" his voice was now defensive "I was trying to strengthen their cores as to prolong their lifespan!" he protested.

Cwen just shook her head "Just be careful not to accidentally kill yourself uncle" she said.

Kaylan smiled at her "Very well, should I survive this I'll come see you " he said "Take the time to rest from your journey".

The woman bowed respectfully a small smirk on her face and a real worry in her heart, before she walked out of the chamber leaving the man to his own devices.

As the doors closed automatically Kaylan turned around rubbing his hands.

"Very well" he said "Let us get back to work"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The time was exactly midnight when the Einzbern activated the now finished ritual.

Channeling prana, the symbols around him suddenly lightened up in an eerie red light encasing him and the whole room in their glow.

A splitting headache later he felt himself loosing consciousness as everything faded into black.

When he next opened his eyes he couldn't help but look around in wonder.

He was in no place he knew, or to be more precise in any place at all.

All around him was nothing, literally.

It wasn't like en empty space, instead there was nothing there not even space itself.

He couldn't fathom what he was seeing or not seeing, his mind couldn't understand what that meant.

He looked around carefully eyeing the nothing around him when he spotted it, a single concept he could understand.

It was a gate, a simple heavy gate the likes of which most castles had.

Slowly he started to move toward it, and as he did a path came to be out of the nothingness around him, as if his existence there was what brought the concept of reality there.

Reaching the gates he froze for there in the gate he saw so many things at once he was unable to comperhand.

The gate was there and yet it wasn't, it existed and yet it didn't.. It was physical and yet it wasn't.

It was as if it wasn't really there but rather the concept of gate that he was seeing, just as the concept of nothing was all around him.

And for the first time in a long time the magus felt fear clenching his heart.

Taking breath he stilled his nerves, his red eyes narrowing, he was a magus after all the young man extended his hand and touched the gate.

The moment he did he felt as if his entire body shuddered and a splitting headache assaulted him.

A splitting scream escaped his lungs as the pain washed over him, strong, piercing, terrible.

After what felt like eternity the pain subsided and he could breath normally again.

His mind was ablaze, as if somone set fire directly to his brain.

Blinking Kaylan couldn't help but look around him in fear.

"Was this.. " he mumbled "A gateway to the Akasha..? " he wondered as he looked around.

He was now in something akin to a library, filled with rows upon rows of shelves with numerous books on them.

The room stretched endlessly and he couldn't help but shudder as he approached one of the books but didn't touch it, instead he just gazed upon it.

It was then he noticed that just like the gate this book wasn't a book but rather the concept of knowledge, appearing for him as a book.

His eyes wondered around, awe in his gaze.

He walked through the endless bookshelves eyeing them carefully but he didn't touch them.. Not yet.

As he walked through he arrived to a small pedestal upon which a single 'book' was placed glowing an eerie light.

The book picked his interest and before he could think about what he was doing he already touched it.

As his hand touched it the book which just a moment ago was glowing suddenly darkened before it opened and the light that escaped it engulfed the white haired magus.

His mind was assaulted with concepts his mind couldn't comprehend and had no words for, he saw flashes of images he didn't fully understand as he felt his mind being torn to shards as something far great than the human mind was passing knowledge to him.

He fell to his knees his hands clenching his head as an agonizing scream escaped him.

He screamed like he never screamed before, he felt his magical circuits howl in pain as blood started to drip from his eyes.

Finally, just as he thought he couldn't hold any longer the pain subsided, giving him a chance to take a breath.

He got up shaking, his breathing heavy and irregular, he gazed around him but now instead of the curiosity he had earlier the red orbs now showed nothing but fear.

"This" he mumbled "Was not meant for humans.. Or for any other species for this matter" his voice was shaking as an insane laughter escaped him.

"And we" he couldn't help but laugh "We thought we can control it" he exclaimed to no one "What fools we were" he shook his head in dismay.

Taking a deep breath he set down on the ground which he wasn't surprised wasn't really a ground, and closing his eyes he tried to sort what exactly did his brain received.

The vast amounts of knowledge were so great he couldn't help but be in awe of the treasure in his disposal.

"Even if I'll have thousand of years to write I'll never be able to write all of this" he mumbled "The third magic".

And yet though he didn't fully comprehend how, he could recall anything about it without needing to hurt himself over it.

And despite the pain and the fear he felt a smile appeared on his face.

Without another word he got up and walked toward the gateway he came for.

Just before he exited the fount of all knowledge he looked back at it pain in his eyes. He knew that leaving now means he turns his back on the way of magi.. After all he reached that which they all thought and turned his back.

But he couldn't bring himself to stay here.

"This wasn't meant for humans" he repeated "Though as a motivation this is definitely something" and with this thought he exited Akasha.

As he left the realm if it's can be called that he felt himself vanish back toward where his body was, waiting in a ritualistic circle.

As his soul slowly returned to his body the magus unconsciously decided to put some of the third magic into practice as a survival mechanism , severing his soul from his body and stabilizing it as a mental entity outside of Akasha, before he binded himself to the body once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly opening his eyes Kaylan felt his body ache.

He slowly got up from the circle which was now dissolved leaving nothing but blood stains as a sign of what transpired here.

The dark chamber was still illuminated by the torches casting deep shadows on the ground and walls.

Even as he walked toward his office the Einzbern couldn't help but remember what has transpired with him.

Accessing his circuits to unlock the doors he froze.

For instead of the substantial amount of prana he always had.. He felt something different.

It was as if he had an endless pit right inside of him swelling with power.. Endless power.

His mind now filled with knowledge of the third magic provided him with the information he needed to puzzle what happened, even though he didn't remember it.

"the heavens feel" he mumbled in awe, and closing his eyes he finally understood.

His old life as the magus head of the Einzbern family is over as is his search for Akasha and his life as the Third wizard started.

End of chapter 2.

The heavens feel additionally grants the soul endless magical power because of perpetual motion.


	3. chapter 3

**Heaven's link.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

**Chapter 3.**

The dawn colored the skies in a beautiful and peaceful red and blue, the rays of light chasing away every last memory of the darkness which controlled the world just a few moments prior.

The lush green of the fileds of Albion moved back and forth with the cool breeze of the morning.

Sounds of huff's and feet on the bare earth resounded in the area, brining with them the scent of food and horses.

On a black steed, his body obscured by a black cloak a man was riding, his long silvery hair flutters in the wind.

The man was currently deeply in conversation with a young beautiful woman who's steed in contrast was white as were her clothes.

Surrounding them both in front and back were hundreds of marching people, their faces pale and eyes red, their cloaks black as night, long black halberds in their hands, swords on their hips.

"What I am trying to say, that the motion of the resurrected soul is endless, it's an anomaly which grants the person infinite amount of energy" the man's voice was emotionless as if he was speaking theoretically and not about something that he himself experienced.

The woman nodded in understanding "I think I get it" she said "However does it mean that since the soul has no need for a body it is immortal?" she asked.

The man smiled "No and yes" he said "You see since it has no body it won't age nor will it get sick that's true.. But since it can still interact with the world it can also be destroyed" he explained "Though trying to destroy a formless soul with infinite prana isn't going to be easy" he smirked.

Cwen was about to say something but her uncle continued to speak, though it appeared he was no longer talking to her.

"Still.. The meaning of death is not what magi think" he spoke quietly "Assuming that returning to Akasha means death" he shook his head "In actuality its transcending into a higher plain of existence.. It means to die as a human and be reborn as something else" he sighed shaking his head as if to shoo out the thought.

He looked up into the distance, the endless green pastures and hills with a soft smile gracing his face.

"We will be there before nightfall" he said "Hopefully we'll get there in time to help the Pendragon".

Cwen just smiled softly, she saw the change in the man, how the spark that constantly accompanied him vanished after he returned from his experiment.. As if he lost something after actually touching Akasha, a spark that reignited every time he spoke about magecraft.

Shaking her head slightly she gazed beyond toward the horizon.. She hoped he was right.. She wsswas sore and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a good night sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Seating on her stallion the king of Britain looked down on the valley in front of her, where the barbarian Saxons gathered.

There were thousands upon thousands of them as they covered the valley with their numbers.

"Do you think we can win this battle?" she asked the white haired half human riding beside her, as she glanced back toward the hill where her own forces were stationed their numerous horses resting, waiting until they will be called to the war.

The man nodded slowly "I have foreseen your victory here my king" Merlin said quietly "However I have also foreseen the death of hundreds of our own" he informed the woman.

Artoria nodded quietly "Thank you for being here" she said quietly.

A small smile appeared on the incubus's face "Far will be it for me not to go to battle with a beauty like you" he said.

Artoria though was not amused.

"Control your instincts Myrddin" she ordered him "Lest somone will discover what they shouldn't".

Nodding the man was about to turn his horse back only for a commotion behind enemy lines to capture his attention.

Loud battle screams resounded from the Saxon camps, but instead of charging toward the forces of Britain they appeared to be fighting enemies from their flank.

Myrddin froze as of striked by a lightning bolt, his eyes widening.

"We should charge now!" Artoria called leveling her blade up "It seems that our ally decided to finally show up" she said as she took a horn out blowing it to call her forces to arms.

A few minutes later and the army was ready to move.

Moving in front of them, her blade poised forward she screamed "Charge!".

And with a mighty roar, like an avalanche her army charged down toward the now boxed Saxons.

Only Merlin stood there frozen..

"This couldn't be" he said quietly "This was not fated" his eyes were wide as saucers as he continued to mumble to himself the same words over and over again.

Xcxxxxxxxxx

"We can already see them" Kaylan said his hand touching his blade "On my mark you all are charging forward! Let's show those mundane fools what a folly befalls those who meet the Einzbern and their homonculi"

He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he channeled so much prana no human should have ever been able to utilize this much.

His forces started to glow as their bones and muscles were reinforced to the brink by his magic as were their weapons.

From her position Cwem couldn't help but marvel at what was happening around her.

Two thousand Einzbern homonculi all enchanted in one swoop with reinforcement at its highest.

The third magic was truly powerful, after all this wasn't a regular reinforcement like what every novice could do.

No this were multiple reinforcements for every fiber of the bones and muscle cells besides the general spell, making so much more effective.

Kaylan himself drawn his blade, he himself glowing just as the homonculi and raising his blade up he screams.

"Charge!"

And with a mighty roar the homonculi charge forward toward the Saxons.

Charging in the midst the head of the Einzbern unleashes a strike after strike, his reinforced muscles making sure every blow is devastating.

And even though the Saxons outnumbered them five to one they stood no chance against the inhuman assault.

The artificial being, Wilding wilding their mighty halberds to kill multiple enemies at once as they continued to advance forward, their eyes shining with determination.

From there it didn't take long for the Saxon force to break formation and run, only to be intercepted by the mounted forces of the king of Albion, as she herself rode forward her blade shining as she cut through their ranks like wheat before a sickle.

Soon the two allied forces met in the middle, the numerous corpses of their enemy littered around them.

Riding closer to the royal forces the black clad magus jumped off his steed and bowed slightly to the king.

"Greetings king of Britain, it is a pleasure to see you once again" he said with a small smile.

The blonde monarch smiled back "Greeting to you as well Sir Einzbern, me and my people are grateful for your timely arrival" she replied in kind.

Looking around the magus lifted his brows in wonder "Your majesty, I thought Ambrosius was your trusted adviser wasn't he? Did he displease you somehow that you've banished him from your presence?" he asked.

Artoria looked at him with wonder "What do you mean?" she asked "He is right beside me" she said looking to her right only to freeze as she noticed the man's absence.

Looking around, her gaze moved back to the area from where she charged and to her surprise there he was, his unruly hair fluttering slightly in the wind.

From where she was she couldn't see his expression but even without seeing him she knew something was on his mind.

Following her gaze Kaylan noticed the man as well and a sour expression appeared on his face for a moment before it vanished.

"Is your camp near by ?" he asked her "My man are strong and resilient but I won't make their life harder then neccecary" he said.

The king finally tore her gaze from the hill and returned it back to the man in front of her "Indeed, it's quite close.. And seeing as the threat was neutralized we will be returning to Camelot tomorrow morning"

The Saxon smiled "Very well, we will accompany you there, however there is someone I wish you to meet your majesty" he said and without waiting to her reply he turned around.

"Cwen! Come here" he called.

A moment later the dignified woman appeared on her white stallion, skillfully navigating between the many people.

Artoria raised her brow at the approaching woman.

"Your Fiance?" she asked curious only to be greeted with a very disgusted look on the man's face.

"No way" hehe said briskly "I don't know how it goes here in Albion but by us it's not exactly acceptable to marry your own niece" he said wrinkling his noes.

"Oh" the king said quietly.

"Your majesty" the young woman said with a small smile "It is an honor meeting you, my name is Cwen von Einzbern, the niece of that crazy yet brilliant man" she said pointing at her uncle.

Now though Artoria looked confused "If you are his niece and since he is the head of the clan it means you are his sister's daughter, why are you called Einzbern?" she asked.

Chuckling slightly Cwen was quick to explain "While what you say is true your majesty, the truth is actually pretty simple, while I would normally be called the daughter of my father, but Einzbern is the name of the clan rather than a family.. You can say that my father was absorbed into the Einzbern clan" she said with a smile.

Nodding in understanding the king sighed looking back toward where her trusted advisor was frozen.

"I guess I should go see what is going on with the man" she said.

"We'll join you if you don't mind, It's only polite after all"

Artoria nodded before turning her horses before she galloped away toward the hill, the two magi right behind her their entire force quick to follow them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He saw them approaching but didn't move toward them, instead his gaze lingered on the silver haired saxon who's red eyes were glowing with power.

Biting his lip he shook his head in dismay.

When they finally arrived he dismounted from his horse and moved toward the monarch bowing to the king he himself created.

"Your majesty, it's good to see you unharmed and well" he said his smile genuine before he turned to the elder Einzbern.

"And it's a pleasure seeing you again Kaylan, after all it's not every day I get to meet a man who achieved one of the true magics" he said but Kaylan could feel his smile was forced.

"Good to see you again too old man, what have you been up to lately?" he asked, masking his surprise that the half human knew of his achievement.

"Nothing interesting.. Some spying some magic" the incubus said with a small mischievous look in his eyes as he gazed on the younger Einzbern.

"DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT IT" Kaylan said darkly "Lay even a finger on my niece and I promise you it won't matter that you are immortal" his red orbs glistening with power.

Cwen looked between the two in confusion and looked toward the monarch who was smiling in annoyance at the man's antics.

"Cwen was it?" the king turned to the woman "What did Merlin mean with achieving one of the true magic?" she asked.

"Do you ask what is the true magic or do you mean it as a question if uncle actually achieved it?" she asked.

The king smirked "The latter obviously, I am not as uneducated as you may think" she said playfully causing the woman to blush.

After confirming that Kaylan indeed achieve it the two immersed themselves inin talk as they moved back toward the camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He walked toward the designated tent, feeling every eye stare at him.

"Why is there a Saxon here?" he heared one man ask.

"I hope he won't betray us" he heared another, not that he cared.

He was about to walk into the tent when out of nowhere a huge black raven descended toward him a scroll attached to the bird's leg.

Reliving the bird from its burden he walked inside the royal tent where near a small table three people were already seating.

Merlin was the first to notice the scroll in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am not sure yet" he said as he seated himself down opening the scroll and a small smile spread through his futures, and turning to his niece he said :

"It's from Lady Morgana".

Cwen widened her eyes "What does it say?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"She says she would like to meet us at the Stonehenge" he told her, his eyes gleaming.

Both were so lost in their excitement they didn't even notice the hardening glare of the two other occupants.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked.

"Hmm, I guess tomorrow morning?" he said.

Before they were able to continue they were cut off by a very irritated looking Myrddin.

"Why would you just go? And how did she even know you're here?" he asked darkly.

"Well.. I told her I'll be coming, and as for why.. Isn't it proper for me to greet my master?".

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 : Warning

**Heaven's link.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

**Chapter 4.**

The wind ruffled their hair as they rode forward, caressing their faces lightly.

The sun was slowly rising in the east, casting its light on the world, illuminating it with it's gentle gaze.

Kaylan turned his head around, his gaze falling on the spot were just a moment before stood the two most influential people in Britain.

Clutching the reins in his hands he galloped forward, catching up with the young white haired woman in front of him.

"Cwen" he said quietly as he caught up with her.

"Yes uncle?" she asked turning toward him "What is it?"

"Did you notice Ambrosius giving us the cold shoulder from the moment we arrived?" he asked her.

A small smile spread on the woman's face "Well duh" she answered "You did say you're connected to Morgana after all" she said.

Kaylan shook his head "That not what I meant, sure he became even more frosty after I mentioned her.. But I meant even before that...when we only arrived".

"Must be your imagination uncle" she said.

He shook his head "Perhaps" he allowed "But I am not sure that's true" he said.

"Don't worry uncle, let's increase our speed.. The faster will get to lady Morgana the better".

And with those words on her lips she burst into a gallop toward the horizon, the man right behind her a small smile on his face.

* * *

Walking back into the royal tent the white haired incubus sat down, a sigh escaped his throat.

"Merlin" the king said, concern in her voice "Are you alright?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head "I am sorry Artoria.. In my efforts to help you I might have invited a greater danger to us than the saxons could ever be" he said quietly.

"So you don't trust Einzbern anymore?" she asked "Is it because of his connections to Morgana?".

"Indeed " the man said "You see, I've brought him to you since I saw him being an important piece.. Or at least he was.. I am worried he might be an enemy" he told her.

The king nodded "I see..However he is under a geias is he not? So he can still be useful" she said quietly "Even though his connection to my sister puts my heart on edge".

"You're right" the wizard said "While we should definitely be warry of him we shouldn't reject him outright.. Yes that's a sound advice" he nodded.

"Good, than why won't you get reads .. We'll start our journey back to Camelot ".

The man nodded in gratitude before leaving the tent toward his own, his gaze falling on the numerous tents of the homonculi causing him to frown, before he walked into his tent.

* * *

The wind was blowing brining the scents all around them back toward the riders.

Kaylan suddenly halted his horse, a frown appearing on his face.

To the questioning look of his niece he lifted his hand and montined her to ride closer.

"We are being followed" he told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"The scents of people coming toward us.. I felt them earlier but it seems they are finally ready to show themselves"

As if in an answer to his words the sound of multiple hooves resounded, and a moment later from over a hill they appeared.

There were around dozen of them, their faces dirty and clothes worn out, weapons in their hands.

"Bandits" Cwen said with distase "please uncle let me take care of them".

"Oh?" Kaylan raised his eyebrow "How exactly do you plan to 'take care' of them?" he asked her.

"A fire ball will incinerate them easily" she said.

A look of dissapointment appeared on the man's face "While it is possible to destroy them with elemental magic.. I really expected you to have a better idea" he said "After all not only does a fire ball take time to reach your opponent, it's also a c grade spell which takes unnecessary prana when you can destroy them much more efficiently" he said.

She looked at him in defiance "Oh?" she mirrored him "And do you have a better idea?" she asked.

"Naturally" he replied "Just watch and learn" he said as he moved his steed toward the bandits who's leader was about to order his men to charge.

"Flash air" the Einzbern muttered his eyes looking lazily at the bandits falling on their knees lifeless blood rushing from their throats before turning back to his niece.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked her, a small smirk on his face.

"H-how?" she asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Ah, that's simple.. I replaced their hearts with regular stones around here" he pointed around making her notice the hearts that were currently lying around "Using flash air" he explained.

"But that's impossible!" she said "They were living in beings! You can't just replace parts of them! Their magical aura should have protected them!" she stopped at her own words her eyes widening in understanding.

"I see you get it don't you?" he said still smirking "They aren't magi nor do they have one with them to defend them from such a simple spell.. So it's simple, quick, efficient and barely energy consuming" he finished.

Cwen shook her head in wonder "That's a valuable lesson uncle.. I'll remember to read the situation from now on" she promised.

"Good" he replied "Now let us continue our journey... We still have some distance to cover".

* * *

The sun was already setting when they saw the huge stones of the Stonehenge, surrounded by numerous figures in black and white robes.

In the middle of the stones a long figure stood, her body covered by a long purple and black robe, her golden hair falling on her back in waves.

When the sound of the hoofs resounded the woman turned around, her blue eyes falling on the approaching two riders.

Without a word she left her post and walked toward them, a small smile dancing on her face.

The horses stopped and Kaylan jumped from his steed, bowing lightly.

"Lady Morgana" he said quietly "It is an honor to meet you again".

The woman smiled before turning to the girl who bowed as well.

"You're Cwen aren't you?" she asked with a smile "You've grown up into a beautiful lady" the older woman said.

Cwen blushed "Thank you milady, both for your compliment and your invitation" the Einzbern said.

Morgana simply nodded before turning back to her student "Come on Kaylan" she said pointing toward a few tents "Let's talk inside".

The man nodded before walking beside her.

"Tell me, what have you been up to?" the blonde magus asked as she walked.

"Nothing much, I've finally completed my research" he told her.

"Oh?" that picked the woman's interest "How did it go?" she asked.

The Einzbern turned around making sure none of the others could here him before frowning "I would prefer if we could discuss this in private" he said.

The woman nodded before approaching the central tent and opening the entrance for him "Please come in" she said before turning to one of the numerous priestess who walked around.

"Please make sure I won't be disturbed" she asked the woman who nodded and hurriedly went to make sure everyone will know their mistress was not to be distracted.

The three of them entered the tent and the witch took them to a small side table with a few chairs around.

"Please sit down, I'll be along shortly" she said before walking to the other side of the tent and brining a small jug filled with water and three cups.

The two newcomers nodded gratefully.

As they drank Morgana started talking "I am glad you've came to join us in the ritual, it was quite some time since we saw each other Kaylan" she said, a small smile on her face.

The man returned the smile "It sure was.. So much changed in the last five years.." he replied.

"You don't even know how much" the blonde magus said, her eyes twinkling merrily "I heared from some Fae that the third magic was unleashed upon the world.." she said her eyes closing "In any case I would suggest that this certain someone will be careful if he ever had to deal with Ambrosius" she said.

That caught the Einzbern by surprise "Why?" he asked unsure of why his master warning him of the white haired half incubus.

"Because the power of the true magic is not only in its power to destroy the laws of Gaia" the woman said "Its the power to change destiny itself.. To break from the endless webs of Akasha" her voice was light as if she was merely discussing an academic topic but the Einzbern understood that she was warning him.

"For example" the woman continued "Take the fifth magic.. The power to change the past including the ability to avoid paradoxes, saving someone who's life was forfeited thus changing timlines.. This very action is against Akasha" she explained "And while most of us magi wouldn't care about it, since it doesn't stop us from reaching Akasha themselves, there are some among us who are obsessed with fate.. Usually they are those who's ancestry isn't purely human" she was about to continue when she was interrupted by the other woman in the room.

"What does being hakf human have to do with fate?" she asked.

"Simple.. You see, we humans are quite the paradox. We live on Gaia and yet we aren't part of her.., we are different also in our wish to surpass everything. Take the first hero for example. This difference in our nature is why half humans are obsessed with fate.. Just like humans by our very nature trying to oppose fate every other race are obsessed with fate" she explained.

Cwen nodded in a understanding.

"Now" the blonde magus continued "Merlin being exactly that with the power of foresight to boot will be quite dangerous to that certain someone" she explained.

Kaylan nodded "I see.. Well let's hope that certain person will be careful then" he said "Also Ambrosius should be careful.. After all the ire of an immortal with infinite prana is quite dangerous" a dark grin was sprawled on his face.

"Hmm.. I guess he should" she replied "He probably should".

* * *

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heaven's link. **

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

The wind was picking up, whistling as it blew over the land, rippling the cloaks of the gathered people.

Rain was pouring, striking them mercilessly and yet they didn't budge from their stance, their hands still clasped and their eyes still closed, maintaining the circle.

In the midst them a young man stood, his long silver hair rapidly moving with the wind his hands were clasped and his eyes closed and his mouth wasn't moving.

Energy was radiating from him in waves, striking the standing stones around him before being shaped into long tendrils with every word the circle was saying and absorbed into the ground.

All around the stone circle small flowers began to bloom before they spread around until they reached two women standing a few meters away from it.

Suddenly the man opened his eyes, revealing his crimson orbs and at that moment the energy waves vanished, causing the circle to open their eyes.

One of the women watching the ritual approached them, a small smile playing on her face.

"Go rest" she told the women standing around the circle her voice soft as silk "You did well "

The group bowed deeply before scurrying away back to their tents, cold and shivering.

The woman approached the man still standing in the middle.

"Marvelous" she said awed "Sokol marvelous" she repeated "Your magic truly is limitless"

The man smiled lightly before walking from the center toward the woman.

"You honor me lady Morgana" Kaylan replied "Compared to your vast knowledge I am nothing significant" he said before looking up to where his niece was still standing looking at the two of them from afar.

Motioning to her to approach them he smiled lightly at her "Cwen, you should go dry yourself. I'll be along shortly".

The woman nodded before walking away toward where the other magi left earlier, leaving the two of them alone.

Morgana smiled softly at the back of the retreating woman.

"She has a lot of potential".

"True, she will definitely surpass me one day" the Einzbern replied before moving his hand through soaked hair and with an annoyed huff he cast a flash air over his head causing the water to vanish and reappear away.

They walked a bit under the still dark sky in silence, their eyes looking around the scenery.

Finally the Saxon broke the silence.

"I noticed that Mordred is nowhere to bee seen" he remarked.

Morgana nodded "Indeed, she went to Camelot some time ago" she sighed "To join the knights of the round table".

The man's eyebrows rose up to his brow "Is that so?" he asked clearly surprised "that's quite surprising".

His mood suddenly turned dark "Milady" he said quietly "What is it that you're planning?" he asked.

She didn't reply, but the storm in her eyes told him enough.

He shook his head before sighing yet again "Milady, while your anger at the half incubus is warranted due you really think it's wize fighting against him? The man is clairvoyant after all.. Not to mention that it's not your sister's fault".

The older woman's jaw was set in defiance "Would you try stopping me?" she asked darkly.

The man shook his head "I won't, it's none of my business, I am just worried for you and little Mordred.. You two and Qwen are all that I care about" he stated.

Morgana nodded, satisfied "Good, you shouldn't worry about us.. I will end it, I will see the spawn of _that man _outed".

The man nodded "If that's what you want" he shrugged "In any case.. Is there any other ritual stones around? I need to due something".

The woman nodded "Not far away from here, just walk a bit further north" she finished before walking away.

Just as she did, she suddenly stopped and turned back toward him "I appreciate your concern Kaylan" she said before walking briskly away.

The man nodded, before turning toward where she pointed and started walking.

* * *

"So the ritual was to boost the barier around Britain?" Cwen asked her eyes shining with curiosity "How does it work? Is it connected to the Stonehenge?".

Morgana nodded before moving a strand of her blonde hair which obscured her vision "Indeed, the Stonehenge was originally made to be used as a ritual bed for the mist barrier around the islands" scratching her hair lightly she continued "The barrier is connected to the stones by a set of thirty seals on each of the sarsens."

Cwen smiled "I see, so the five stones in the middle are free of magic? Since you didn't mention anything about them" she held her chin thoughtfully "So are they used to mark something then?".

Morgana nodded "Precisely, the five stones in the middle are empty of magic and are indeed indicating the original spot of the ritual".

Just as the Saxon was about to ask more details the entrance to the tent was opened and her uncle walked in, his hair and clothes dry.

"Milady" the Einzbern greeted the woman again "May I take my niece for a few moments? I have something to discuss with her".

"Of course, she is all yours" the fairy queen replied "But I have to admit you have a bright niece, I enjoyed our conversation quite a bit".

A soft smile graced the magus's face "A high praise indeed coming from you milady, she really is bright just as expected from the future leader of the Einzbern".

"Oi!" the girl called to the two of them, her left eye twitching in irritation "I am here you know!" she said before the man's words fully registered in her brain.

"W-what?!" she exclaimed "Wait just a minute uncle! Since when am I the future head?".

The man didn't reply, instead he motioned for her to approach him.

Obeying, she got up and walked toward him.

"Walk with me please.. We have a few things to discuss" he said before walking out of the tent, the girl right behind him.

They walked in silence through the green plains, the grass still wet from the storm.

"Uncle.." Cwen broke the silence "Do you mind explaining?" she asked.

A sigh escaped the man's mouth "What exactly bothering you?" he asked.

Cwen huffed, she knew he was just delaying the conversation and she didn't have the patience for it.

"You announced me to be the heir, you've taken me on those journey.. What for? What exactly going on?" she cast her eyes down.

"To put it simply I do not know what might happen in the near future.. I want the knowledge of our family to preserve, which is why I announced you as a heir instead of the head.. I am planning on transferring you the family crest... I don't have much use for it anymore" he explained.

Lifting her eyes the woman looked at him "But why not give it to your own children when you'll have them? They will be the rightful heirs"

The man chuckled lightly "I am under a geias, fighting a war and have this annoying half incubus who might be hostile.. Not to mention a woman with a blade capable of a terrible destruction.. I can't take this kind of risk" he explained.

Cwen gritted her teeth but nodded begrudgingly, though her frown didn't vanish.

"So you're planning on transferring me the crest?" she asked curiously.

The man nodded "Indeed, I have also added a small surprise in there.. I am sure you'll get enjoy it" he said before quickening his pace.

Having no other choice the woman did the same, following him until thru arrived at a small ritualistic stone bed, surrounded by three stone columns.

"Here we are" Kaylan said pointing at the columns decorated with complicated magical patterns "Just stand in the middle.. I'll be transferring the crest shortly".

Cwen nodded, thankful that her uncle created this ritual instead of doing the transfer the old fashioned way.

Walking to stand in the middle of the site she ley down on the stone bed, closing her eyes.

"I am ready uncle" she said.

"Brace yourself" he replied "This is going to hurt" and without waiting any longer he activated the symbols before taking a seat on his knees as he directed the ritual.

The light blinded her for a moment, before the pain came.

It was like nothing she felt before, she felt her body trembling as if in a spasm, her breath hitched and a scream of pain escaped her.

The pain was searing, burning inside of her as if someone has set her internal organs on fire.

Her circuits screamed in protest but finally after what felt to her like hours while in fact was less than a minute the light subdued and the pain dulled.

Tentatively opening her eyes she tried to regain control of her breath, her body was still shaking though the pain was dulling with each passing moment.

"Are you alright?" the worried voice of her uncle reached her as if in a haze.

"I.. Think so" she replied carefully before trying to stand only to loose her footing and being caught by the man.

"Careful there" his voice was soothing "You're still weak and will need a few days to assimilate it.. The crest is filled with the knowledge gathered by our family for generations, and just like I contributed to it as you'll soon learn so will you have to one day" he said.

Cwen nodded weakely "That.. Was terrible".

The man nodded "Could've been worse.. You're quite resilient aren't you?"

His words brought a small smile to her face "I guess I am" she said before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

"Sleep tight, Cwen"

* * *

When she woke up she was lying in a soft bed, covered by a warm blanket.

"Ah you're awake" the musical voice of the fairy queen reached her ears, causing her to open her eyes in surprise.

"How are you feeling child?" the woman asked "Somethings still hurts?".

Cwen took a moment to check herself over, and to her surprise she felt normal..

"I am alright.. I think" she replied "How long was I out?"

"Three days" the older woman asked "He said that this is how long it will take you to assimilate the crest" she shook her head in dismay "What an irresponsible child he is.. To use a ritual for this."

Cwen nodded before closing her eyes focusing on the crest.. The font of knowledge left by her gear ancestors.

She found it, right next to her magical circuits it was there lightly humming with power.

As she did she felt knowledge assaulting her mind, knowledge she never knew off.

And while this was what she expected it was quite different to actually experience it herself.

Slowly she got up, and looking around she noticed she was in the same tent they were in just a few hours earlier, Morgana Le Fei's personal tent.

"My uncle?" she asked.

As if to answer her question at that moment through the entrance walked said man, his long silver hair billowing behind him.

"Cwen" he greeted her "Milady" he bowed to the oldest occupant.

The two women greeted him back.

"Can you stand?" he asked his niece getting the girl to get up from her bed.

"Good" he said "Enjoy the crest.. As I said I left my knowledge imprinted there as well.. Use it wisely" he told her.

The woman nodded, barely able to contain her glee at what his words meant.

"In any case I have been away from the camp for too long.. I should be going while you will get ready to return to castle Einzbern and take your position" he told her.

The woman looked displeased but didn't argue, she understood his reasoning.

"Good" he approached her before embracing her tightly.

"Please be careful Cwen" he whispered "I know you'll be a great leader for our family".

The girl embraced him back tightly "You two uncle.. Stay safe.. I'll miss you" she replied.

After a moment they released each other and the male Einzbern turned to the third magus in the room.

"It was a true pleasure seeing you again milady" said bowing to her.

The woman smiled "Stay safe Kaylan.. Third magician or not if you willingly die ill personally come to hunt you" she told him.

He smiled in response and nodded "I'll see you around then, milady" he said before exiting the tent, closing the entrance behind him.

* * *

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heaven's link.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

**An : apologies for the long delay, hopefully the coming chapters will come much faster.**

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

The enchanted sealing above his head was glistening with the stars, their far away light bathing him softly.

His eyes were narrowed in concentration, his quill holding hand lightly drumming on the parchment in front of him.

He sighed casting his eyes to the window through which the first reys of light came in.

He closed his eyes, rubbing them lightly as a yawn escaped his mouth.

He was tired, the long road to Artorias camp only to find out that she and the half incubus left already leaving him no choice but to travel all the way to Camelot.

And now here he was, seating in Merlin's tower working on another research.

The thought on the white haired magus caused the Einzbern to open his eyes and look toward the far side of the tower where said half incubus was seating reading a book.

The man was pretty nice to him since he returned, and in all honesty Kaylan felt confusion .. Not that he was interested in getting closer to the man.. Lady Morgana's warning ringing in his mind.

He looked back at the parchment in front of him which was filled with runes creating a complex diagram, one too difficult for even a well trained magus to understand.

A small smile spread on his face, the amount of knowledge he gained from his small trip to Akasha was staggering.

He was about to return to his work when he felt a presence behind him.

Looking up he saw Merlin standing right behind him, shamelessly eyeing his research.

Lifting his eyebrow at the man's antics Kaylan was about to say something but the incubus got ahead of him.

"Oh don't be like that" he said smiling "You're in my tower after all".

Kaylan sighed and averted his eyes back to the parchment, his hand moving to write another symbol.

To his annoyance the man still stood behind him his eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher whatever it was that he wrote.

After a while the Einzbern felt his patience slowly vanishing. Turning around slowly he looked at the man, annoyance sipping from every atom of his being.

"You won't leave until I'll explain what exactly I am working on.. Don't you?" he asked his red eyes glowing.

Merlin just smiled but said nothing.

Sighing in annoyance the Einzbern nodded.

"Fine.. But I am not going into details" he said curtly.

Merlin's smile grew wider.

Sahking his head he started his explanation.

"To put it simply, what I am trying to understand is if it's possible to posses a soul in such way that will give you their knowledge" he said "And that's all I am going to say about it.. I have no wish to explain how the soul works exactly".

Finishing that he turned back and started writing a new diagram when a commotion outside broke his concentration.

The young Saxon wanted nothing more than to growl in frustration.

He got up and walked to the window, reinforcing his eyes to see what's going on down there.

The courtyard was filled with soldiers, their armor glistening in the light.

Two of them were holding a stretcher behind them, carrying a single armored knight on top of it.

Heading them was a knight with peculiar armor with a horned helmet covering his face.

"We need a healer! Right now!" the horned knight called urgently, his voice sounding oddly familiar to the Saxon mage.

Narrowing his eyes Kaylan turned from the window and turned toward the exit.

"And where are you going?" the voice of the half incubus came from behind him.

"To see if I can help the man down there" was the curt reply.

"Don't bother with it Einzbern.. The knight is going to die.. I have foreseen it" Merlin said seriously.

Kaylan didn't reply,a small dark smile appeared on his face. Instead he headed toward the exit.

"Stop! What's the point of going down there? Even if you can save him since when does a magus care so much about random strangers?"

"You're right Emrys" the Saxon said his smile never leaving his face "Originally I was just interested in talking to the knight with the horned helmet, however your words made me change my mind" he said, throwing to the wind Morgana's warning.

And without another word he walked to the door and headed down to the courtyard, leaving a gobsmacked magus behind.

He quickly walked down the stairs.

Reaching the courtyard he walked toward the wounded man but was stopped by a soldier.

"Stop!" the man bellowed at him, his brown eyes burning holes into the Einzbern "What is a Saxon doing in his majesty's castle?" he demanded angrily.

Kaylan stared at the man, his red orbs causing the man to flinch involuntarily.

"I am a healer" he said coldly "Let me see the man" he said darkly.

The soldier looked at him with disgust clear in his eyes.

"Even if I am to believe you, there is no way I'll let a damn Saxon close to my freind".

Before Kaylan was able to say anything, the horned knight walked toward them.

"What's going on.." but didn't finish the sentence as he froze as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Kaylan?" the knight asked, surprise leaking from him.

It took the Einzbern a second to realize who was he speaking to, his eyes growing visibly wide.

"Mordred?!" he asked surprised "Is that you?".

The knight nodded, dumbfounded "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain everything later.. However I think you have a more pressing issue don't you?" he asked the knight who now he knew was a woman.

Mordred nodded "Indeed, is there anything you can do? I know mother taught you the healing arts as well" she said.

"I'll have to see the wounded, unfortunately this man won't let me" he said pointing at the soldier who blocked his path.

Mordred turned to the soldier "Albert let him pass" she ordered.

The soldier was visibly conflicted between listening to his superior and letting the Saxon get close to his comrade.

"I personally vouch for him" the horned knight said seeing the man's hesitation "He was trained in the healing arts.. He might be Harold's only chance".

The man nodded finally and moved away.

Without waiting another moment the Saxon walked to the makeshift stretcher and kneeled near it, his eyes narrowing.

"A curse?" he asked surprised "Mordred who exactly did you fight?" he asked.

"A bunch of Saxon raiders.. They had a magus with them" she replied.

"I see.." he put his finger to his mouth staying silent for a long moment before nodding.

"Very well, I think I can save him" he said his hands moving to the man in front of him.

A second later his hands glowed with green light and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"The curse is pretty dangerous one" he muttered "Just removing it won't do anything right now.. His internal organs has suffered greatly".

The glow from his hands vanished and he looked at the knight behind him.

"Mordred, command your man to move away.. I'll need some space" he ordered.

Without waiting the knight did as she was told and a moment later a circle formed around him.

Taking a deep breath the Einzbern started muttering something under his breath, causing strange symbols to appear around him.

Mordred was looking carefully as the symbol arranged themselves around the wounded.

Suddenly the glyps lit up in bright light.

"First step, dispel the curse" he muttered.

The light intensified and the man's body began to glow faintly.

"Second step, stabilize the heart.. Keep in beeting".

The area around the man's chest lightened up.

"Step three.. Keep him breathing and remove the infection in his left leg"

The leg and lungs lightened up next.

"Finally strength the muscles back to prime, close the wound.. Repair any left over damage".

The man's entire body suddenly lightened up brightly before in front of the people eyes his wounds started to close rapidly.

Kaylan slowly got up, his eyes scanning the people around him who looked at him with wonder in their eyes.

"A saint?" he heared someone muttering.

Deciding to ignore them he walked up to Mordred.

"Are you busy? I would like to talk to you a bit" he asked her.

The knight nodded "Right now I need to make a report to the king but afterwards how about we meet in forest outside of the castle?".

Kaylan nodded "Why not.. The weather is nice today" he replied.

Mordred nodded bowing lightly to him before turning and walking away.

Kaylan walked between the people who gave him a wide breath, back toward the tower where the incubus was waiting for him with narrowed eyes.

"As I thought" the man said as the third magician entered the tower "You really did reach Akasha".

Kaylan raised an eyebrow, waiting for elaboration.

"Not only that but I narrowed which true magic you have been bestowed with.. It must be either the second or the third magic"

"And what gave you that idea?" the Einzbern asked.

"You defied fate for the second time.. In the battle I wasn't sure though I had my suspicions but now you just confirmed you indeed discovered a true magic" his voice to Kaylan's surprise wasn't cold or filled with anger or hatred, rather it was filled with curiosity.

"Now the healing you just used was a very difficult one, breaking a curse healing the man completely while accidentally healing even a problem he was born with... It must've taken a huge amount of prana and yet I don't feel like you lost any which can only mean your reserves are infinite either by the second magic due to the infinite realities or through the third".

As the man spoke Kaylan felt how his face heating up at something the man mentioned.

"I healed something he was born with" he muttered "and I didn't even notice" this was more than he wanted to do and missing something like that was amateurish.

He only returned to the present when the man asked him a question.

"How does it feel?"

Kaylan looked at him surprised "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can defy fate! You are not bound by the regular rules of the world... For someone like me who is bound by fate more than anyone else this is of out most interest" he explained.

Kaylan blinked once then twice.. This was not what he expected.

"You're not angry?" he asked surprised.

Now it was Myrdins turn to blink "Why would I be?"

"Umm.. Aren't you hell bent on making sure fate will play exactly as it should?" he asked.

The man's face turned serious.

"Indeed I am.. And should you try to interfere with something truly game changing I will personally stop you.. However something so insignificant as that man's life? It just makes me curious." he explained.

Kaylan shook his head in wonder "Sometimes I think you are definitely the most eccentric magus in existence Emrys" he said jokingly.

Emrys smiled "Yup.. As well as the most handsome one of all of us" he said cheekily causing the Einzbern to sigh.

"In any case I'll be returning to my research" he said rubbing his eyes before walking back to his seat where he left the parchment and seating himself back behind the table he returned to his research.

* * *

As the sun stood in the middle of the skies in the forest right near Camelot two people walked among the trees.

"You know Mordred you can take the helmet off.. I do know how you look after all" he said annoyed at talking to the metal helmet at his side.

Finally nodding the knight took off her helmet reveling her features.

"Now you're satisfied?" she asked a small smile on her face.

"Much better indeed" he said "The last half hour talking to a metal mask were pretty annoying" he said causing her to smile.

"You were always like that.." she muttered closing her eyes before shaking her head.

"So you're here helping the king? You're just going to be staying here for a while?"

He nodded "At least until I'll finish with the library.. The man might be a pervert but the amount of magical knowledge his library holds is something else alright".

She chuckled "You really didn't change.. Still the crazy magus ain't you?"

"Yes.. I guess I am" he chuckled.

They continued to talk for a while when the knight suddenly put her helmet back.

"I need to leave.. It's getting pretty late and there is plenty of stuff to do.. I guess I'll be seeing you around?" she asked.

Kaylan nodded "Sure thing.. It was nice seeing you again Mordred" he said.

She nodded smiling softly under her helmet.

"It sure was"

* * *

End of chapter 6.

Hopefully the next chapter will be the one where we'll move to the fairy tail world.. We'll see I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heaven's link.**

**An : Thank you everyone who reviewed, favoritad and followed the story, I hope you'll continue to enjoy it, aside from guest reviews which unfortunately I can't answer in a pm I always reply in a pm.. Thank you for your encouragement and criticism everyone!**

**Disclaimer I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

With a sigh he closed another book, putting it gently back in it's place.

"Dissapointment after dissapointment.. But I guess that was to be expected" he muttered closing his eyes for a second.

"Hmm?" the voice of the Incubus sounded just behind him but the magus didn't flinch, used already to the half human's antics.

"The desire?" Merlin's voice sounded again "What could dissapoint you so much in a book detailing speculations about the nature of Akasha?" he asked.

Kalyan smiled wearily at him "It's not that I am dissapointed so much as I feel pity for all these fools.. But I can't fault them, I myself was like that before I actually reached the root" he explained.

"Oh?" the incubus raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"They actually believe they can manipulate fate through the root" he smirked, amused "They don't even get what Akasha even is... There is no way to manipulate fate through it, it's literally nothing more than a gateway to knowledge.. But just because you read something in a library doesn't mean you can the events right?" he asked rhetorically before continuing his rant without waiting for a reply.

"If they truly wanted to change any course at all they would have to first comprehend it.. Which is impossible for the human mind, that's why if you'll stay to long withing the confines of Akasha you'll slowly lose your mind, or to be more precise you'll be absorbed into it, reaching a higher level of existence.. I nearly lost myself there.. " he shook his head before focusing back at the man in front of him.

"In any case, enough about that.. What are you doing here Myrdin?" he asked "I thought you were going to an expedition soon? Shouldn't you get ready?"

The man nodded "I'll be leaving tomorrow, stopped by to take a few books with me"

Kaylan nodded, his eyes closing his finger tapping on his chin.

"Hmm, that's pretty interesting opportunity.. However I don't really see what I'll have to gain by going to the reverse side of the world?" he murmured tapping his chin.

The other man looked at him with a small grin forming on his face.

"Howard since it's the reverse side of the world and I was working on that soul control magic.. I'm pretty sure I'll find some exotic phantasmal beast there to see how it works on something less mundane"

Kaylan nodded thoughtfully, finger still tapping.

"That does sound intriguing, in the last eight months of me being here I was able to conclude my experiments on regular beasts and even a few humans... Hmm yeah I guess that sounds like a fine idea" .

"The hominculi though" he suddenly remembered about the force he brought with him "I guess I could let Arthur have them until Cwen will decide to recall them".

Reaching a decision he nodded before facing the other man.

"I think I'll come with you" he said.

Myrdin's face lightend up with a smile.

"Should've known" he said shaking his head "No way you would've missed such an opportunity, well why not I guess

Two magi _are_ better than one after all" he said causing the younger man to chuckle.

"Well then, I guess I should get ready? And probably bid farewell to Arthur and Mordred."

He took a deep breath, feeling the excitement rising within him.

"Well.. I'll be going then, need to pack and all that.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said.

The older magus nodded before walking to some bookshelves, taking various books out, leaving the younger man to his own devices.

* * *

"For how long are you leaving?" the knight asked her freind, her blue eyes gazing upon the nature around her.

"I am not sure" was the reply "It very much depends on where the entrance to the reverse side of the world is, while I tried to get some answers from the incubus he was too busy preparing to answer me".

The knight nodded "I see, I hoped you will be staying for a bit longer..." she bit her lip.

The Saxon raised his eyebrow "What are you planning Mordred?" he asked her.

She didn't reply, casting her eyes to the ground instead.

"Mordred, don't do anything you might regret later" he said his hand moving to touch her shoulder "Promise me" he squiszed her shoulder.

She just cast her eyes down saying nothing.

He sighed deeply "You're just as stubborn as your mother" he said sadly shaking his head "However, I'll do you one final favor.." he said before turning away.

"Goodbye Mordred, I hope I'll have a chance to meet you again" he said walking away.

The knight simply stood there, looking at his retreating form.

"Next time we'll meet" she muttered "I'll be the king" her hands clenched and her eyes narrowed in determination.

The wind ruffled her hair.

"I promise".

* * *

He walked into his room a single parchment in his hands.

His hand moved to his head, plucking a single hair strand.

The light of his prana appeared for a moment before disappearing, leaving a silver bird in its place.

He carefully put the parchment in the birds legs, writing a single rune on it's surface.

"Bring this to Cwen" he commanded the familiar who took flight, vanishing into the horizon.

He looked after it until it vanished from his eyes.

He turned from the window and looked at his quarters.

His backpack containing his research, some clothes and some dried food for the coming journey.

Nodding to himself he set behind the table, moving a dust grain from it.

He closed his eyes.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, who knows what will be left of this place when he returned?

His thoughts moved to the knight, a frown appearing on his face.

"Please be safe, Mordred" he said.

Only the cold air from outside answered him, howling in the night.

* * *

The blonde king looked at her trusted advisor, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Are you sure you must leave?" she asked the incubus her voice pleading "With the tense situation and so many knights leaving.. Are you sure?" she asked again.

The man nodded sadly.

"I am afraid so my king" he replied "I do not know how long it will take me to return but I am afraid it's of out most importance, but you don't really need me here anymore.. You've grown so much, you've gained experience there shouldn't be any need for my assistance".

Arturia nodded sadly.

"Very well, I will hold the fort.. I hope you'll return soon".

The incubus bowed to her.

"Be strong, turbulent times are upon you" he told her as a parting words.

The king nodded again when the second magus approached her, bowing his head.

"I wish to thank you for your hospitality your majesty, however let me give you a single advice before I leave" his tone was serious "Back when you had the choice you should've chosen the scabbard" he said crypticaly before bowing and walking backwards.

Reaching the doors he bowed his head "Until we meet again" he said, leaving before the king had a chance to ask him anything.

Myrdin simply raised an eyebrow at the cryptic message but decided not to comment.

"Be strong my king" he said before leaving as well, leaving the king seating on her throne her mind pondering over everything she was told.

"The scabbard ah?" she muttered closing her eyes wearily "It's to late now".

* * *

They were riding at a leisurely pace for the last three weeks, stopping from time to time in the villages and cities on their journey to resupply and get some rest.

The books they took from the tower was his main source of entertainment since the incubus was too busy flirting with any woman they met on their war.

Shaking his head in dismay the Saxon wondered who's idea was it to create such shameless creatures.

He wasn't sure what to expect of an entrance to the reverse side of the world, but he definitely didn't expect them to stop at a seemingly empty space near one of the cliffs of Walhaz.

He looked around, expending his senses but couldn't feel anything at all.

He looked at the incubus coming closer, his eyes carefully scanning the cliff before he looked at him.

"Well, I'll start on creating the necessary ritual to open the gate.. While we could simply jump into a volcano.. We don't really have any around" he explained.

After digesting the information and having nothing else to do, the third magican decided to observe the older magus at work.

He carefully studied the diagrams and the various materials the man used, making sure to remember them in case he will ever decide to return here.

It didn't take long for Merlin to finish.

Letting his energy flare, he directed the prana into the diagram he made on the rock of the cliff.

At first nothing happened, but a moment later the entire cliff lightened up, as a dark cave appeared on it.

"Shall we go in?" he asked the Saxon.

Kaylan didn't reply, instead taking his load from the horse and walking into the pitch black cavern.

The sound of something closing up behind them nearly caused him to turn his head, but deciding against it he simply continued to walk.

He walked for what felt like eternity, walking up and down, his eyes focused on the incubus as to make sure he wouldn't loose him.

And just like it started, it suddenly ended, leaving the two magi near a lush green land.

Closing his eyes the third could feel it, the prana imbued in the very ground under his feet, the countless phantasmal creatures all around them, their presence lighting up by the prana in their body.

He took a deep breath, surprised to feel the breeze ruffling his hair.

When he opened his eyes he was gritted by a smiling incubus.

"Welcome Kaylan von Einzbern! To the reverse side of the world!"

* * *

Seating behind a heavy wooden table, her silver hair falling on her back she was writing a new order to her people in the far side of the country.

She just finished drying the ink when a single silvery bird entered through the heavy window, a parchment connected to it's legs.

Standing she approached the bird, gently taking the letter from the familiar before making it vanish into the silvery hair it was made off.

She opened the letter, eyeing the content, a sigh escaping her."Fine if that's what you want uncle" she mumbled before taking her seat once again, a clean parchment in front of her.

She wrote quickly, drying the ink before creating a familiar very much like the one her uncle did.

Giving it the letter she sent it out.

"I hope Wulf will do it quickly.. Next time we create a homonculi we definitely give them at least a single commander with some free will" she shook her head in dismay.

Closing her eyes she took the hair strand she was left with and brought it to her chest.

"I hope you are safe, uncle".

* * *

Seating near the dancing flames created by the incubus, Kaylan was reviewing everything he knew about the place where he currently was.

The layer under the regular world, the place were everything that had no place in proper human history went.

He knew the divide between the layers was held by a few anchors, one of them being the famed Rhongomyniad.

The only place where the laws of the age of gods still existed.

As his thoughts wondered, he thought about Mordred and her plans about Cwen and the Einzbern.

The thought of his niece brought a smile to his face.

He slowly got up, walking toward the other magus who was simply staring at the lush ground under them.

"Merlin" he called to the incubus "Can I have a moment of your time?" he asked.

The man turned around, his eyes focusing on him before he nodded.

"I probably should've asked you earlier but how long do you plan on staying here?"

To his surprise the man didn't answer, his eyes closing for a moment before reopening.

"I am afraid I will not be returning" he answered.

Kaylan blinked in confusion "What do you mean?" he asked.

The incubus just sighed.

"My destiny is to be locked up, in a place not far from here" was the reply causing the third to blanch at the casual tone that the other man said it.

"What!" he exclaimed "And you came here knowing that? Why didn't you fight it?" he asked.

The incubus looked at him, confused.

"Why would I fight fate? I can't nor do I want to.. This is the difference between humans and those that are not while no one beside weilders of true magic can deft fate, only humans feel contempt against fate.. Phantasmal creatures and dietis don't have that kind of function"

Kaylan looked at him surprised.

"You.. You can't even feel contempt against it?" he asked, pity in his voice.

The other man nodded before a yawn escaped him.

"I would suggest breaking you out of it.. But you would just refuse won't you?" he asked the older man.

Merlin didn't answer, his eyes focused on a grass blade in front of him.

Kaylan sighed in acceptance "Very well.. At least tell me how to open the way back.. I still want to go back there".

Myrdin still didn't say a word, his eyes moving with the single blade.

"Emrys?" the Saxon called him "Do you hear me?" he asked, annoyed at being completely ignored.

The incubus turned around, looking at him.

"I am afraid that's not possible.. I am not going to teach you this tidbit of knowledge".

The Einzbern's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice gaining a slight edge.

"Simple, I've brught you here to make sure you won't interfere in the war between Mordred and Arturia.. I can't let you change their fate.. This is too important." lowering his head the incubus looked truly remorseful "I am sorry".

Kaylan felt his rage starting to grow, his hands started to tremble.

He was tricked!

And to add insult to injury he was tricked by that pathetic slave of fate! And after he was warned by Lady Morgana!

He clenched his teeth, eyes narrowing in anger.

"You will tell me how to get out, or I will make sure to destroy you and your destiny!" he exclaimed, anger and prana pouring from him.

Myrdin didn't budge.

"I would suggest you be careful with releasing excessive amounts of prana so close to Rhongomyniad.. The interaction might be disastrous to you after all" the incubus informed him flatly.

But right now the third magican didn't care, his body trembling with anger.

The face of his niece appeared in his mind.. Because of this bastard he might never see his only family again!

The thought only served to infuriate him further, his red eyes lighting up with power.

"Tell me Myrdin" he hissed through clenched teeth "What is the outcome of the war? Who will prevail?" he asked, he felt his heart dreading the answer.

"No one" the incubus replied "They will both loose.. Mordred will die first though"

This was the last straw to the young third magican, a roar of pure fury leaving his throat.

"Myrdin!" he screamed, his prana bursting out in an uncontrollable frenzy.

"I am sorry" the man said again, eyes downcast.

But at this point Kaylan didn't care for warnings, he was beyond reason..

To see the usually stoic and controlled magus explode was something truly spectacular.

Or so Merlin would think if the fury wasn't directed at him personally.

Which made it truly terrifying feeling.

The energy from the silver haired Saxon burst forward in a tidal wave toward him, closing on him.

Merlin didn't close his eyes, looking directly at the approaching force only for his eyes to widen as the wave vanished.

A second later something black appeared on the filed.

The two magi looked at it wearily, unsure of what it was, but the explosion that it created sent both of them flying.

The last thing Kaylan saw was the sky like area above him turning black, as a hole in the sky was torn.

And darkness surrounded him.

* * *

End of chapter 7.

An :This chapter had a lot of info and I know was pretty jumbled.. I tried to explain what was going on but I don't think my scrambled writing did a good job of it.

Hopefully the next chapter will be much better.


	8. heaven's link chapter 8

**Heaven's link.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

His head throbbed, his closed eyes hurt as did his whole body.

He could feel every muscle in his body, pain flooding through his brain.

He took a deep breath, feeling his lungs shaking.

"Ugh, note to myself : head an advice given you" he muttered, his eyes fluttering open.

The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on the ground, in something muddy.

Slowly he tried to get up, only for his body to sink slowly into the mud.

Annoyed he let prana circulate inside his circuits, and a second later the mud he was in vanished, leaving a study ground beneath his back.

Finally getting up he looked around, trying to discern where he was.

He was in a forest, or at least something that resembled one, surrounded by old trees, their leaves fluttering in the wind.

His senses flared, and he couldn't help but marvel by at the amount of prana simply circulating in the air.

"Is this still the reverse side of the world?" he muttered, suddenly as if remembering something he turned around looking for something.

"Oi Emerys!" he called into the darkness "Where are you?".

Silence, only the sound of the wind reached his ear.

He tried to find anyone around him by extending his senses, but there was nothing.. Not even wildlife.

That was... Worrying.

The thought of the incubus caused him to think of Cwen and Mordred and the words said incubus said about the latter's fate.

"Curse you Emerys" he muttered "I'll find you even if I'll have to bring your damn soul from Akasha herself! And then I'll show you what can the third magician do to someone's soul" his hands clenched.

Shaking his head he forcefully left these thoughts, this wasn't the time.

Right now he needed to understand where he was.

Trying to find anything around him again he 'tskd' in annoyance as he found nothing.

There was something weird about this place, as if some kind of miasma was around it.

"Well, staying here won't help me at all" he muttered "I'll better get moving".

Deciding to simply go in a random direction he started walking, his senses on high alert.

He walked within the dense forest, the further he went the weaker the feeling of the miasma was.

"Hmm, I wonder if it has anything to do with how I arrived here" he muttered.

Shrugging he continued walking until he noticed a mud road crossing through the woods.

"Hmm, wherever this is, I can at least be sure that there are creatures with humans intelligence.. Maybe even humans" he thought.

Now using the road he was able to quickly leave the forest, finding himself in a small barren valley with the road continuing forward.

Expanding his senses yet again, he tried to find life signatures, and couldn't help but smile in relief as he felt the numerous small life forms of different animals.

Turning toward the forest he stood there for a moment thoughtful before turning back and walking further on, toward the horizon.

It didn't take long for him to reach the end of the valley, where the road took a sharp turn to the right, continuing stretching between the mountains.

The sun was cheerfully illuminating the world, a strong contrast to the darkness that prevailed in the forest, it's rays gently caressing the weary magican.

He continued walking, and was about to go through the mountains when he met his first human contact.

A young man coming from within the mountains, his clothes that reminded him of some kind of toga were ragged his young yet surprisingly noble face scrutched and bruised.

But what caught the Einzbern's eye was the long silver hair flowing behind the boy.

Silver hair, just like his own...

Just like Cwen's.

The man- teen realy- looked at him, his blue eyes full of desperation.

A small magical circle appeared around his hand and a small fire appeared from it.

The man turned to flame toward the Einzbern and shouted something to him.

"Are you.. Threatening me?" the magus asked his eyebrow lifting as he looked at the flame, unsure of what the man was saying.

The man looked surprised his face showing his lack of confidence.

"You're really not cut for that kind of work kiddo" the Einzbern said amused only to be met with confusion "It seems you don't really understand North.. Gaelic perhaps? Or maybe Latin?" he asked, trying to find a language that he could communicate with his would be mugger.

The boy looked flustered lifting his hand, the fire ball aimed at the older man.

Kaylan wanted to laugh, instead a small amused smile appeared on his face, his prana surging.

A second later, the magic circle the mugger had, vanished into nothingness.

The kid looked down at his hand in confusion before curling his fingers causing another magical circle to appear.

The third magican stared at the kid as if he was some kind of amusing animal.

"Are you an idiot?" he asked the boy "If it didn't work the first time why would it work now?" he asked, causing the magical circle to vanish again "Honestly" he shook his head "What kind of idiot would create a circle right in front of an enemy? There nothing easier than to mess with it".

Now the kid looked even more frustrated, but now there was something else in his eyes as he gazed at the silver haired man in front of him.

Fear.

He stepped back, trying to create the circle again desperately even as it vanished again and again.

Kaylan slowly walked toward him, his red eyes watching the kid with amusement.

Finally he stopped a few steps from the kid, his look of amusement slowly turning to annoyance as the kid stopped his efforts and went into a tirad that the Einzbern couldn't understand a word of.

"OK.. I had enough of this.. This language barrier is annoying" he said darkly "Sorry in advance" he said lifting a single finger.

The boy froze, unmoving as something white started to exit his body.

The wind blew, fluttering both of their hair.

Kaylan did nothing as the white mass slowly solidified into the image of the boy.

"Well, let's use the knowledge from Akasha I guess" he mumbled as a small part of the white mist left the mass and reached toward the magican.

He didn't try to stop it, simply letting it to enter his body, another wave of his hand and the mass vanished back into the boy's body.

The boy looked at him with fear and confusion.

"Sorry kiddo but I didn't get what you said before.. Care to repeat it?" he asked.

A look of surprise appeared on the mugger's face.

"You.. You understand me?" the boy asked completely surprised.

"I do.." the Saxon replied amused "You know kid you really aren't suited for this kind of work... Your face is to gentle for it"

The kid looked at him for a second before nodding.

"I.. I am sorry" he said, a small sob escaping his mouth "It's not like I wanted to do this but what choice do I have? I came here from far away and now after being expelled from the magic academy.."

Kaylan looked at him his eyes emotionless.

"Spare me the sob story kid, I did not ask for it" he closed his eyes for a second missing the boy's face turn pale.

"However you should count yourself lucky, I am in need of information right now so let's make a deal you'll provide me with information and I'll spare your life.. How about it?" he asked finally noticing the boy's pale face.

The kid nodded quickly, terror still present on his face, just how unluckily was he to try and mug a wizard with enough ability to mess with an active magical circle?

"Good, then calm down and let's talk"

Seating himself down on ground the Saxon motioned the teen to take a seat as well.

"W.. What would you want to know sir?" the kid asked.

"Well, let's start with your name... It's annoying to call you kid"

"Ulrich" the kid replied "Ulrich Strauss".

"Kaylan von Einzbern" the magus extended his hand a small smile appearing on his face "A pleasure."

Shaking the offered hand, Kaylan noticed how frail and thin it was.

Ignoring the fact, he broke the shake and returned to his seat on the ground.

"Now that we are acquaintanced we can talk like civilized people.. This question might sound weird but where exactly in the world are we?"

Ulrich looked at him surprised "How come you don't know?".

Kaylan narrowed his eyes causing a shiver to run through the boy's spine.

"Sorry.." the kid muttered lifting his hands in surrender "We're are in the country of Mildia, on the road from the capital which is also named Mildia toward the port city of Corfu through the desus forest".

The Saxon tapped his chin thoughtfully "Tell me more about the culture of this country, what do they export? What religion they belive in? Basically anything you can think of".

"Well" the kid said thoughtful "Olive oil, pottery and wine are the main exports of the kingdom.. The land of the kingdom are lush and well suited for the raising of olives and grapes.. Hmm" he bited his nails "We worship the diety of time Chronos and our greatest pride is the magic academy in the center of the capital where the best wizards humanity can offer come from" his voice was filled with pride.

Kaylan looked down in thoughts before looking up "I wonder" he muttered turning his face back up to the kid.

"με καταλαβαίνεις?"

The kid looked at him, surprise written all over his face.

"Πράγματι" he replied looking at the older man with bewilderment.

Kaylan tapped his chin again "I see, that explains a lot.. I would never thought you would be able to understand Greek.. Only your mention of the titan of time tiped me off".

Suddenly the kid got up and bowed to him "I am sorry for not recognizing an archmage".

The Einzbern raised his brow "Archmage? I think you got me confused with somone kid"

"B-but you speak the ancient language of of Chronos! You must be an archmage!"

Kaylan sighed flicking the kid in the head.

"Don't be presumptuous, I am not from around here.. This language is simply something I learned from my master" he said before getting up.

Dusting himself off he yawned "Well thanks for the info kid" he lifted his hand up "See you around, and if you'll listen to my advice you'll change occupation.. The next person might not be as merciful".

He started walking away when Ulrich called him.

"Sir?!"

He turned around seeing the kid running toward him.

"Sir! Would you mind.. Please helping me with my magic?".

An amused look crossed the Einzbern's face. "What? Why should I do that?" he asked a snort escaping him.

The kid fell on his knees, bowing his head to the ground.

"Please! I am begging you" his silver hair floated as the wind blowed.

Kaylan sighed, forcibly shaking the image of Cwen doing the same.

"Fine.. You're one lucky bastard you know that? If you wouldn't have reminded me of someone you would be dead" another sigh escaped his mouth.

His hand moved to the backpack which miraculously was still there.

Taking out a parchment from there he throwed it at him.

"Take this one, it's a magic I created myself.. If you'll be able to understand it than it's all yours.. I don't need this parchment any longer" he said turning back and walking away, leaving the still bowing youth behind him.

His eyes looked forward to the horizon, he knew his next destination now.

Mildian magic academy.

* * *

End of chapter 8.

Sorry for the short chapter.

So we're finally on earthland.. But Mildian magic academy? Oh boy I wonder who we'll meet there.

Until next time.


	9. chapter 9 : Mildia

**Heaven's link.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The road was stretching as far as the eye could see, trees were growing wildly on the sides of the road, their spraded brunches giving some cover from the scorching heat of the sun.

Kaylan was walking quickly, his hair and braw glistening with sweat which he periodically wiped.

Stopping to rest under a tree, the magus conjured water into a conjured cup and drank it slowly.

He was annoyed, at who exactly he wasn't sure.

He closed his eyes, letting his weary body rest a bit.

"Shouldve taken the damn boy with me " he muttered "Cwen would laugh her ass off if she would've find out I got lost" he sighed pinching his nose.

He nearly fell asleep when the familiar noise of cart wheels sounded in his ears, causing him to open his eyes and look to where the noise was coming from.

It was a small simple cart that was slowly moving on the dirt road, the horses slowly trodding.

Getting up, the Einzbern walked toward the cart, motioning them to stop.

The old man driving the cart stopped, a small smile on his face.

"How may I help you young man?" he asked his voice gentle.

"I am looking for the way to Mildia, elder" Kaylan replied respectfully.

The man smiled "My my, what a polite young man" he smiled brightly "You can come with us, we are heading there.. I am sure the young man wouldn't mind" he said pointing to the back of the cart.

Kaylan looked up surprised, only now noticing another man seating there, sound asleep, his black clothes and white toga wrinkled, his short dark hair moving lightly with the wind.

"I would be grateful for the ride sir, unfortunately I don't have any funds with me"

A chuckle escaped the old man, his small beard fluttering as he laughed "It is fine, as I said I am on my way to the capital as well".

"Then I will impose on your kindness" the Einzbern replied as he got on the cart.

As he did, the old man swang the reigns and the cart started moving yet again.

"So.." the old man spoke suddenly after a while of silence "What brings you to the capital young man? You look like a foreigner, no offense.. I am Anastasius by the way"

"Kaylan von Einzbern" he replied with a smile "And no worries, no offense taken.. I came here for the academy.. Heared its the best one in the world".

"Ahh" the man nodded his head vigorously "Many young people are on their way to join the academy this days.. I don't know much about it" the man chuckled "I am just a simple potter, however the sleeping lad in the back should be able to help you.. He is headed there as well".

As if hearing he was called, the young man stirred his eyes fluttering open.

He looked around, his eyes still drowsy when he noticed the new addition to the cart.

Snapping out of his daze, the man shook his head clearing the fianl cobwebs of sleep from his mind.

Kaylan turned toward him, lowering his head in greeting "I am sorry to trouble you, I hope it's not a problem I took a place without asking you".

The teen shook his head "No no, it's fine don't worry about it" he smiled but it was pale.

"So I heared you also are here to join the academy?" the Saxon asked "Mind telling me about it a little bit?".

The teen nodded "Yeah, sure" he sighed as he stretched, letting out a yawn "What would you like to know?"

"For starters what magical brunch are the teaching?"

The black haired teen looked thoughtful for a moment "The academy hosts lessons for any branch of magic out there. The facilities for the students are also top notch giving the students the chance to conduct research using the best equipment available.. There are more than three hundred high wizards among which there is a council of fifteen mages who act as board of governors"

"Interesting" the Saxon taped his chin lightly "and quite impressive" he nodded his head "It seems that coming to the captial was indeed a good idea".

As the road stretched the two young men continued their talk as they delved a little about into magical theory.

The old man couldn't help but smile lightly seeing the two.

He shook his head, returning his fool attention to the road in front of him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, surprised, only to see the silver haired teen.

"Sir?" the Saxon's voice was gentle "We are moving through many fileds and yet it seems as if they are abandoned?"

The man smiled softly "I apologize, I forgot you are a foreigner. This week is the Kronia week , the week dedicated to Kronos our diety.. It's a week of celebration where all are equal be it slaves or nobility.. I am actually on the way to the capital to celebrate the holiday with my daughter's family"

The third magican listened curiously "So what are the customs of the celebration?"

It was the black haired teen that replied "This week there will be sacrafices in the great temple of time every day, great feasts will be held in the streets with plays and dances, it is a week where everyone's standing is the same and no one is allowed to work.."

"Hmm" the Einzbern's brows arched thoughtfully "So this is the same as back in Greece though it is longer.. So maybe more like the Roman Saturnalia.. Hmm".

It was the black haired teen who saw it first.

"Look!" he called, pointing at the distance where from they could see the heavy walls of Mildia, with the carved face of who Kaylan assumed was Chronos above the gates.

The dark skies littered with stars were painted in the grey of smoke from the numerous pires litted in the city.

The cart rolled into the city without any hitch, only stopping for a moment for the guard to check them before letting them pass, and Kaylan's breath hitched in wonder.

He never counted himself as a person who appreciated architecture, but even he had his breath taken at the sight in front of him.

The city was beautiful.

The paved roads moving between the buildings, the great marble greek columns and the lush garden gave the city the feeling of some kind of huge palace courtyard.

The houses were made in ancient greek style, with clay roofs and sun dried bricks for the walls.

They turned to the left, where numerous other carts were standing where they disembarked.

"Well lads, this is were will have to part ways, due to the Kronia we won't be able to reach the center of the city via a cart".

Kaylan nodded in understanding "Thank you so much for your help, it is very much appreciated.."

The man smiled "It was my pleasure lad, since you came to attend the academy I should warn you that it's closed until the end of the festivals" seeing the silver haired boy's face growing concerned he hurried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, while it's true that you won't be able to register until the end of the week, but you can still sleep in one of the numerous inns of the capital.. It's free as is the food for the duration of the festivities".

Nodding gratefully the Saxon bowed his head "Thank you very much"

The man waved his hand dismissively "Think nothing of it lad" the old man said before turning to the black haired teen "How about you? Do you have where to stay?"

The teen nodded "Yeah, it's not a problem.. Thank you for your concern"

"Well then, take care lads.. If you need any help just look for me in Antigonis street five"

The two nodded and the man departed.

"So do you want to check the festival?" Kaylan asked his new acquaintance.

The teen nodded "Sure, it's not like there is much else to do".

They went on walking in the streets were they were invited to different tables and given wine and food.

They joined a few dance circles as they toured the city, they stopped by a huge greek temple which they learned was the great temple dedicated to the diety.

They stopped in wonder at the palace of the king, their eyes growing in wonder at the lush gardens, the statues and other architectural wonders surrounding the place.

The third magican couldn't help but smile at the irony, that it took him a trip to god knows where to enjoy architecture even though he himself owned a historical castle.

They stopped in front of the magical academy, admiring the place before finally Kaylan decided to go find a lodging and his companion was about to go to his.

Just before they parted ways the Saxon stopped turning to the black haired teen.

"You know, I only now realized we didn't exchange our names. I am Kaylan von Einzbern" he said, extending his hand.

The teen nodded his face illuminated by the pale moonlight taking the hand and shaking it "Zeref" he introduced himself "Zeref Dragneel".

* * *

End of chapter 9.

Apologies for the short chapter, but hopefully next chapter will be longer with the two of them joining the academy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heaven's link.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

Passing through the high sealed corridors, Kaylan couldn't help but stare at the gentle carvings and statues, he even stopped and took a seat near a small fountain surrounded by tall greek columns.

In his hands a small parchment, with the signature of the academy on it, proclaimed that one Kaylan von Einzbern was accepted to the academy.

As he walked toward the auditorium as he was instructed, he couldn't help but make compassionate between this temple of knowledge and his own castle.

As much as he hated to admit it, this place was far more impressive than he own castle and for a good reason.

Castle Einzbern was made as it's name suggested for the purpose of being a fortress, a place where the knowledge horded by the family could be kept safe as well as offer a good place to retreat in case of danger, what with the equipment for homonculi creation being stored there.

The castle survived raids and even an encounter with a dragon or two.

This place however was built to impress, a palace rather than a fortress and it was evident in every stone and pebble. From the arches and fountains to the marble floors and statues.. It was impressive.

He finally arrived to the auditorium filled huge mass of people.

Some where talking between themselves, while others were seating in the corners reading, Kaylan even spotted a couple in one of corners getting to know each other.

All in all it was a pretty chaotic.

In the far side of the room was a large podium, and a door right behind it.

Walking in, the Saxon took a seat in the corner far in the back, where people were relatively scarce , his gaze turning to the podium.

As he waited, his eyes closed and the thought he tried so hard to push aside resurfaced.

He was here, in a nation looking very much like Greece in a world where the age of gods still didn't end, perhaps he was simply in the past.

Biting his lip he took a deep breath, from his perspective this was the best option, much better than if he was in a different dimension. He was immortal after all, he could wait a thousand years and more if it meant he would be able to meet his family once again.

The other option on the other hand was much worse. He had no knowledge about traveling between dimensions, that being the realm of the second magic.

A hand touched his shoulder lightly, causing him to open his eyes and turn around.

The smiling face of the black haired acquaintance he made just a short while ago came into focus as the teen winked at him.

"Yo" the teen said "It's good to see you"

Before the older man had a chance to reply the hall fallen silent as the door opened, admitting a fairly short man, his hair and eyebrows as white as snow, his beard long.

He was clothed in a long black cloth with a golden toga across his body, a small silver colored book was connected with a chain to his golden belt.

His eyes were silver in color, and his gaze that swept over the audience transmited knowledge and power.

He walked on the podium, his steps measured and graceful, his face expression unreadable.

Stopping in the center he gazed upon all the gathered, and a small smile spread across his face.

"Welcome, to the Mildian academy of magic. I won't bore you with long speeches, your time and mine are precious." his eyes narrowed as he spotted some blonde man speaking "I am Aeneas of Mildia the director and archmage of this most magnanimous establishment"

Kaylan looked at the man for a long moment, trying to discern the man's magical potential.

He was relatively powerful though compared to his own mentor's power it was barely worth noting.

But what caught and captivated the third magican was the man's eyes, wize piercing eyes like storm.

"Outside of the hall you'll find a pamphlet of the courses you can study, each one of you is required to take at least two of them. You may also use the library at your leisure, if you have any questions you may turn to any of the senior Mages. There is however a restricted area which you aren't allowed to use, not until you will be accepted as high mage." the man coughed lightly" Last but not least, while you're part of the academy you will be provided aside from a place to sleep a small weekly stipend which I would suggest you use wisely, this is your food money until the end of the week."

"I wish you all good luck, remember the academy will be watching you all with great interests. " the man finished before turning around and leaving the same way he came.

For a moment the hall was silent, before it erupted into a wave and the noise of chairs moving and people talking.

Kaylan waited for the commotion to quite down before he got up, Zeref right behind him.

"So Kaylan" the black haired man smiled "Pretty convenient isn't it ? The stipend I mean " he asked as they made their way toward the pamphlet.

The saxon nodded thoughtfully "quite so" he agreed absent-mindly, his thoughts elsewhere.

Reaching the pamphlet Kaylan stopped, carefully examining the contents before nodding to himself, turning to his freind he found him still looking unsure.

A few minutes later Zeref turned around and approached the silver haired magus.

"So, what did you decide?" Kaylan asked.

"I'll take time magic and magical theory, perhaps some elemental magic as well"

Kaylan nodded "Interesting choice, I personally decided on theory and invocation"

The younger man looked surprised "Why invocation?" he asked.

"Well, I have a personal interest in dimension magic, and the closest I was able to find was invocation, with it dealing with different dimensions"

If the younger wizard found it weird he didn't voice it, instead the man decided to change the topic as he noticed his acquaintance was distracted by something.

"A drachma for your thoughts?" he asked.

Kaylan smiled "Nothing much, I am just curious what can be hidden in the restricted area of the library"

Zeref nodded thoughtfully "While true, I don't think there is any point to worry about it.. Not when we won't be able to reach it until who knows when" he said when he noticed the small, thoughtful smile on the Einzbern's face.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that" the older man muttered "It depends what is necessary to achieve the rank I guess".

"Well.." Zeref started "One need to submit to the council of magic a paper with magical research significant enough to warrant the rank.."

Kaylan smiled widely, he knew what he had to do.

Without wasting another moment he turned around and marched away.

"Were are you going?" Zeref asked from behind him.

"To the library, there is something I need to check there.. Depending on what I'll find I will know on what should I write my paper" he explaind before he quickened his pace toward the archive.

* * *

Seating behind one of the many tables in the library, books littered around them, two wizards were focusing on their own assignments respectively.

Kaylan had a small parchment in front of him, a few topics written on it. Topics he was interested in.

Kaylan sighed as he gazed around the library, he was dissapointed.

The library was huge, filled to the brims with books. Unfortunately many of the books contained information he either knew already or disagreed with.

But what irked him most was that while books on magic and 'Ethernano' - which was what the people of this world called the Aether - there was barely any books touching the subject of the origin of magic, most books simply wrote it off as either something natural or gifts from the divine.

He was already regretting taking the magical theory class, the other subject however...

He glanced at the books on invokation and couldn't help but smile. This was something new, something that he barely ever touched back home.

And frankly he found it fascinating, the various realms from demonic to the celestial , with the last one picking his interest with the few descriptions about it and the magic practice of summoning the beings from there using some kind of keys.

With that said, he found himself more and more drawn to the restricted area.. The one place in the library which he still couldn't access.

He glanced down at a small scroll filled with various theories, schematics and ideas which he was slowly organizing into a research paper about the basic creation of homonuculi, a topic he found to be lacking in this world.

He did entertain of putting some of his third magic information as a work but decided against it for a few reasons, the main one being that to truly grasp some of the ideas one needed to actually see the concept, something that he had no intention to do, not when it took _him _a trip to Akasha to see it.

Zeref looked up from his essay, his eyes glancing at his friend's research paper and couldn't help but feel fascinated by the work the older man was doing.

The few days that passed since they started studying turned to be filled with hard work and he smiled gratefully at his freind to whom - he learnd- he could address any question and the man would have an interesting answer or theory.

He cast his eyes back to his essay, the one on time magic.. He closed his eyes the smiling face of an pink haired boy floating in front of his eyes.

He could do it, he knew he could.

**He had to.**

* * *

End of chapter 10

Well, originally I intended for this arc to be longer but I think this one will have two more chapters at best before we move to the next one.


End file.
